


Give Me a Hug

by dying_deist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, KiKuro - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai, free hugs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Então, você já viu alguém distribuindo abraços no meio de uma avenida movimentada?</p><p>Bom, esse sou eu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic de Kuroko no Basket ao reciclar uma ideia antiga YAY!
> 
> Espero que gostem :3
> 
> (Fic não betada, todos os erros são meus.)

***

Era tudo parte do trote que o pessoal do segundo ano armou para nós, calouros.

Pode-se dizer que eu não sou a escolha ideal para fazer o que estou fazendo nesse exato momento. Para um trabalho desses seria muito mais conveniente utilizar de uma pessoa carismática, entusiasmada e cheia de energia que tivesse um talento natural para despertar um sorriso no rosto dos outros.

Eu na verdade conheço alguém que seria perfeito para isso, um colega do fundamental, Ryouta Kise.

Mas nós não entramos para o mesmo colégio, então não há como ele me ajudar nessa tarefa.

Então, você já viu alguém distribuindo abraços no meio de uma avenida movimentada?

Bom, esse sou eu.

Eu me chamo Tetsuya Kuroko, tenho dezesseis anos e acabo de entrar para o colégio Seirin. Apesar de ser uma instituição recém criada, nossos veteranos não mediram esforços para organizar um trote e nos fazer passar vergonha em público. É por isso que agora mesmo estou na frente de um fast-food e com uma placa de papelão pendurada em meu pescoço escrito ‘FREE HUGS’*.

Até agora ninguém se aproximou de mim, apenas recebi alguns olhares estranhos, outros passaram por mim e deram algumas risadas. Bom, eu não me importo mesmo, já que daqui a meia hora é a troca de turnos (Kagami-kun ficará sofrendo em meu lugar). 

Apesar de estar quase na hora de eu trocar com o Kagami-kun, fiquei um pouco preocupado ao notar que o céu estava nublado; estava prestes a chover e eu não gostaria de voltar encharcado para minha casa.

Claramente eu não estou com sorte hoje. Não imaginava que a chuva iria começar tão rápido! Quando senti as primeiras gotas molharem meu rosto já era tarde demais e, em poucos segundos, minhas roupas ficaram ensopadas. 

Eu não estava muito disposto a procurar um lugar para me abrigar enquanto Kagami-kun não chegava. Decidi que já havia passado tempo demais na rua então a opção mais conveniente era retornar para minha casa e trocar minhas roupas por outras secas e mais confortáveis.

Corri em direção ao metrô ali próximo, mas assim que eu cheguei na escadaria percebi um certo rapaz alto e loiro andando em minha direção.

Eu logo o reconheci. Era Kise-kun. Porém uma coisa não me agradou muito, ele estava com uma expressão tristonha. Aquilo me incomodou bastante. 

Parei no meio do caminho, uma de minhas mãos no corrimão da escadaria enquanto que usava a outra para acenar de forma sutil para meu colega. Ele logo me notou, mas parecia não acreditar na ventura de me encontrar naquele lugar.

“Kurokocchi...” ele falou em tom quase inaudível.

Retomei o passo e me aproximei de Kise-kun. “Tudo bem?” Perguntei. “Não está com uma boa aparência.” Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, curioso.

“Ah, bem… É que...” ele coçou a nuca e desviou o olhar. “Pode parecer bobagem, mas é só que eu ainda não consegui me acostumar ao meu novo colégio. Estou em fase de adaptação.” soltou uma risada nervosa.

“Diz que não conseguiu ainda fazer algum amigo?”

“Isso também.” 

“Ora, que estranho. Logo uma pessoa como você está tendo dificuldade para fazer novos amigos.”

“Desculpe por frustrar suas expectativas.” franziu o cenho.

“Não há nada com o que se preocupar, Kise-kun. Conheço-o bem o suficiente para afirmar que não vai demorar muito para você fazer algum amigo.” sorri ao tentar reconfortá-lo.

“Kurokocchi...” notei um brilho esperançoso em seus olhos. “Talvez você esteja certo. Mas sabe, eu vou sentir falta da época de Teiko. Passei ótimos momentos ao seu lado...” percebi sua face ruborizar um pouco. “Q-quero dizer, ao lado de você e dos nossos amigos.” 

“Sim.” assenti.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos e só então me dei conta de que havíamos passado aquele tempo todo debaixo da chuva. “Kise-kun, preciso ir agora ou então vou ficar resfriado.”

“Ah! Desculpe, Kurokocchi! Sou muito idiota, fiquei tão surpreso ao te encontrar que-” ele falava de forma apressada.

“Kise-kun, a chuva.” apontei para o alto, indicando a grande quantidade de água que não parava de cair sobre nós.

“Desculpe!”

“Até mais, Kise-kun.” sorri ao me despedir e continuei seguindo meu caminho.

“Kurokocchi! Espere!”

Eu sei que Kise-kun não me via há algum tempo, mas acho que era inconveniência tentar me segurar debaixo da forte chuva. Poderíamos colocar o papo em dia uma outra hora, preferencialmente em um dia ensolarado, certo?

Virei-me em sua direção, talvez com uma expressão incomodada.

“Eu só queria saber por que você está com esse papelão pendurado no pescoço escrito… Eh, o que está escrito?” olhei para o papelão e notei que as letras estavam borradas por conta da chuva.

“Free hugs.” respondi.

“Oh!” ele reagiu surpreso e então abriu um grande sorriso. “São de graça mesmo?”

“Claro.”

“Então por que não me dá um?” ele abriu os braços, um leve rubor deu cor à sua face. 

“Kise-kun, se eu pegar uma pneumonia e morrer, voltarei pela noite só para puxar seu pé enquanto dorme.” dei uma risada bem discreta e o abracei. Só fui surpreendido pela forma como ele me apertou forte. Não chegou a me machucar, era um abraço até que bem agradável. 

Quando alguns segundos passaram e eu tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços, parei imediatamente após ouvir sua voz chorosa. “Queria ter ido pra mesma escola que você, Kurokocchi! Sei que isso não nos impede de continuar nos vendo, mas...”

“Kise-kun.” afastei-me o suficiente para poder observar sua expressão. As gotas d’água me impediram de identificar o que era chuva e o que eram lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto corado. 

Instintivamente levei uma mão até sua testa e afastei as mechas molhadas que caíam sobre seus olhos marejados. Ele me fitou envergonhado, mas antes que Kise-kun pudesse desviar o olhar, inclinei-me para frente, fiquei na ponta dos pés, e pressionei meus lábios contra os dele.

Foi um ato impulsivo, impensado e muito breve; mas foi o suficiente para me fazer sentir borboletas no estômago. Rapidamente me afastei e notei o olhar assustado de Kise-kun. Ele estava boquiaberto e com um tom bem avermelhado no rosto.

Bom, eu provavelmente também estava vermelho.

“Boa sorte com a nova escola. E nós ainda vamos nos ver muitas vezes, Kise-kun. Até mais.” acenei e adentrei a estação, deixando Kise-kun atônito para trás.

Já dentro do metrô, no caminho de volta para casa, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era sobre a bronca que iria receber dos veteranos quando eles soubessem que eu havia deixado o local do trote e arruinado o papelão.

***

**Author's Note:**

> * "Free hugs" significa "abraços grátis"


End file.
